


Beast

by MIjoker



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIjoker/pseuds/MIjoker





	Beast

帝奇把亞連壓在牆上，像是飢渴的野獸渴望著索取津液般地湊近咬上亞連的雙唇，他的唇瓣摩擦著亞連的，偶爾伸舌出來舔弄他柔軟細嫩的唇瓣，手輕掐著他的頷骨，帶著急迫與渴求，讓亞連也忍不住順著帝奇的動作張開雙唇讓他的舌頭長驅直入其中──他們兩個都急需一場暢快淋漓的性愛好緩解在體內燃燒的慾望。

從剛剛一進門前，亞連就已經在車上忍不住想解開帝奇褲頭的皮帶，然後手伸進去撫弄他那已經被撩撥起的慾望，但因為自己的堅持與某程度上必須保有的矜持並沒有讓他這麼做，即使他看著早已撐起帳篷的帝奇強忍著性慾、冒著汗的開著車，但他仍然不能——該死，他真的快發瘋了，他們兩個人都像頭發情的野獸，恨不得狠狠地就在車上幹上一砲。

「帝奇……開快點……」亞連覺得自己的身體像是火在燒，他忍不住用臉蹭著車窗，試圖讓窗戶的冰涼降低他體內的熱度，但他仍然覺得自己快被慾火燒盡，他的舌頭不斷吐出熱氣，看著帝奇咬著下唇的模樣，他忍不住微笑……帝奇不太會壓抑自己的本能，他一向想到什麼就做什麼，連表情也會順著情緒輕易變化，從未像此刻一樣盡力吞忍著。

帝奇一直沉默不語，亞連知道帝奇一旦講話可能就會忍耐不住，而後把車停在一旁，不顧現在身在何處地就把他壓在車上、扯下褲子，狠狠操幹進他的身體裡。

──亞連的腦袋裡浮現這般的場景，若是平常的他真的遇到帝奇這麼做肯定會勃然大怒，但現在的他居然因為這樣的幻想而感到更加難耐。

他的頭在車窗上磕著，熟悉的路景在視野裡倒退，五分鐘的車程此刻在亞連的感官裡已被拉長成了五十分鐘般漫長。

他迫不及待想在打開車門那刻就拉開帝奇的領帶，然後兩個人就從車庫一路接吻至玄關，在大門關上那刻就把腿纏上帝奇的腰，手伸進他的西裝裡撫摸他的腹肌，而帝奇會邊吻邊撫摸他的後腦勺，轉身將他壓在牆上強吻。

就如亞連所想的一切發展，當他們倆個終於捱過漫長的車程到達家門口後，兩個人再也無法忍受般地在車內相吻到幾乎缺乏氧氣，再一路親吻至帝奇暴力地踹上大門，兩個人在獨屬於他們的空間裡開始野獸般的交合。

亞連在與帝奇的接吻之中解開了帝奇的皮帶，他的左手探上被布料包裹住的灼熱，他邊揉搓著邊與帝奇的雙唇廝磨。他聽見帝奇喉腔中滾出的低鳴，還有他舌面劃過自己的口腔黏膜的狠勁，亞連禁不住開始顫抖，他覺得他的腦袋快被體溫給熨到融化，他的腿根發麻，想要更多的快感湧進體內。

帝奇的手邊撫弄著亞連的髮梢與脖頸之間的線條，另一隻手略為粗暴地解開亞連的襯衫鈕扣。他的手指探上亞連的身體，讓指尖輕劃過亞連的乳首，沿著身體線條往下按壓著，指節輕磕著亞連的肋骨、指腹摩娑他肋骨間的肌膚。

他的舌尖頂上亞連的舌頭撫弄著他的舌面，偶爾舔上他的上顎、擦過齒面，將亞連口腔中的唾沫全部與他的和在一起。

緩解不下的性慾。

亞連的口腔容納不下兩個人的唾液，帝奇的鼻尖蹭上他的鼻翼，灼熱的氣息交錯一起，亞連抬起腿磨弄著帝奇的腰側，喉腔中開始滾出一些類似於你快點的音調，既急促又壓抑。

帝奇離開吻著亞連的雙唇，有些未被吞入的唾沫沿著唇線滴落，他舌頭捲起那些唾液吞進口中，又舔上亞連的耳垂，將那片柔軟薄嫩給打溼，「真色啊，少年。」氣息噴灑在亞連的耳窩處引來他全身的顫慄。然而亞連也沒有被動的單方面被帝奇撩撥著，他左手心裡包覆住的陰莖已被他揉到開始滲出些許前列腺液沾濕了內褲。「彼此、彼此。」亞連咬著被吻得紅腫的下唇，睜開蒙上層水氣的雙眼半瞇著看帝奇。

他看著帝奇望向他的雙眸如兩抹燦金澆灌而出，像是要澆融他的理智──自裡而外的讓他化為一灘爛泥。

帝奇脫下亞連的襯衫，手按壓上他的肩胛骨，像是避免他會因為動作過大而骨頭磕碰上牆壁做的保護。他的舌尖開始舔弄著亞連的耳骨，順著線條留下他的溫度，也不忘呢喃著一些情色又挑撥的話語刺激亞連的神經。  
快要傾洩而出的性慾一直居高不下，只有方才在接吻裡才稍稍緩解，卻仍然不夠，還要被講一些骯髒卻又令人忍不住興奮的話，亞連真的是快要承受不住。

「你到底要不要進來了？」亞連嗔怒地說。

「──我是很想，你以為我不想嗎？」帝奇咬上亞連的下唇，看著亞連的銀灰色眼眸裡流露出的情緒，卻又忍不住笑起來，「我的少年，還是你已經為我弄濕了？」

亞連本來就因為慾望而染紅的雙頰此刻因為這句話變得更加艷紅，他偏著頭，嘴唇一張一闔，才緩緩開口說出沒有。

「真可惜吶！」帝奇抱起亞連自牆邊一路走至客廳，將他抱上沙發的那刻也一併脫掉了他的褲子，讓亞連的身上徒留著一雙襪子。

雖然亞連不是第一次在帝奇面前全裸，也不是第一次看見帝奇的眼神變得如此認真且充滿狩獵欲、又滿溢著愉悅，但他仍然有種想要逃跑的衝動，即使前一秒他仍舊沉浸在性慾之中。

「少年，別怕，不會痛的不是嗎？」帝奇固定的安撫台詞，明明言下之意亞連再清楚不過，但依舊會被這句話給壓下恐懼。

帝奇低頭吻上亞連的脖子，在他柔軟白皙的肌膚上「刻意」留下一個個清晰吻痕，當他的舌尖舔弄上亞連的乳頭時不意外得聽見亞連那宛如被緊掐住脖子般的窒息聲，他忽視亞連壓抑著快感的喘息，逕自緩慢而又色情地舔弄著亞連被他輕輕一撩撥便硬挺的乳尖，另一隻手也沒放過亞連另一邊的乳頭；亞連的腿被固定在帝奇腰後，他的鼠蹊部被帝奇的勃起輕輕蹭弄著，上下一起在敏感處的逗弄讓亞連偶有幾聲呻吟壓不下自唇角滑出。

帝奇的手滑上亞連的腿根，沿著線條用指尖刮著，直到指腹按上亞連的陰莖，他的拇指揉上因為興奮而沁出一些體液的龜頭；嘴唇也沒閒著，他開始像是要從亞連的乳頭中吸出乳汁般的吸吮著，直到亞連開始忍不住顫抖著喊疼，帝奇才又改為用舔的撫平亞連的疼痛。

蠢蠢欲動的性慾讓帝奇的陰莖總想要一股作氣插進亞連的體內，但他仍然在等亞連徹底敞開身體的時刻──況且他現在還在當個亞連口中衣衫楚楚的衣冠禽獸。

帝奇的舌尖緩慢離開亞連的身體，他再次瞇起他的眼眸，宛若被擠壓的流金利用著眼神告訴亞連他的下一步。「帝奇？」亞連想要闔上他的雙腿，卻被帝奇的手給強硬推開。

「少年，別擔心，是很快樂的事。」帝奇將垂在腦前的捲髮向後一撥，舌頭輕舔上唇角，曖昧地笑著。

他低頭親吻上亞連的陰莖，舌尖沿著剛剛指尖撫摸過的地方一點一點舔過，他向下一路吻上陰囊，張開雙唇輕輕吸吮著遠比刺激其他地方還要更令人感到快感的雙卵，偶爾用舌頭一點一點擠壓，彷彿在壓榨他的精液湧出更多。他的手指沾取了一些亞連的前列腺液抹向他的後穴，指腹按壓著穴口，慢慢地揉搓著，直到帝奇伸舌舔上，讓舌尖在亞連的體內進出。

濕軟溫熱的物體在體內進出的感覺超出了亞連的理智，他忍不住抬腳想要踹開帝奇，卻一秒被看穿動作而被囚錮在手心中。

帝奇有時候真的忍不住想把亞連綁起來，讓他的雙腿被綁在兩側大張著，只要他想要就可以直接把一罐潤滑劑全部擠光在亞連的穴口跟他的陰莖上，而後一次插入最深處，讓他連反抗都不能──但終究只是一個妄想，他並沒有打算這樣對亞連，或者該說他敢這麼做，可能下場會不是普通悽慘。

亞連蹙緊眉頭感受著被帝奇舔過的地方竄上脊髓的麻癢感，在內心裡不斷叨念著帝奇這次的玩法太超過他的認知了、實在太超過負荷。

帝奇知道亞連現在的性慾已不像剛剛在車上或是剛進門那樣高漲，但他可以讓亞連接近失控，帶他攀到高潮頂端，尋求更多快樂。

他的舌尖開始越進越深，直到整個舌面舔舐過、潤濕整個穴口，他將口中所有唾沫流出，努力打溼那片等待他開拓的疆土。他往上再次舔過陰囊，手指揉壓並施偶爾指甲刮蹭過冠狀溝，指節摩娑莖柱然後抵上馬眼，另一隻手的手指便在亞連毫無防備下插進去肉穴裡。

帝奇再次傾身壓上亞連，他的齒尖再次咬上耳廓，一邊以氣音呢喃著少年叫點聲音出來，一邊手指在亞連體內插得水聲咕啾作響。

亞連的性慾被反覆挑高又降低，現在又來到一個新的段落，而他知道最令人瘋狂的快感還沒到來。他的手攀上帝奇的背部，腦袋開始被快感佔據。雙腿越張越開，腳趾因為體內的麻癢被撫弄過而爽到蜷曲。

帝奇進入亞連體內的指頭數逐漸增加，直到亞連開始不由自主地想要渴求更多快感而擺動著腰，帝奇才抽離他的指尖。

他拉下他的內褲，全身上下還身著因為性事而顯得有點混亂的衣裝──仍然顯得相當有餘裕。

「少年，你真棒。」帝奇親吻著亞連的額角，他將亞連的半條腿抬上他的肩部，將陰莖對準穴口緩慢插入。龜頭進去體內的瞬間，帝奇因為亞連下意識地緊縮擠壓著他的進入而爽到頭皮發麻，他揚起的微笑越來越撕裂表面上的溫和，他開始忽視亞連的反應而一口氣插到底。

被填滿跟終於被包覆住的快感都使得兩人仰頭溢出一聲滿足的喘息。

「不會痛的喔──！」帝奇再也無法忍耐，他壓抑太久，汗水都沁出了不少，即便外表看不出來他的失控。

他開始挺胯著將陰莖拔出一些而後插至最深，邊像頭野獸般地咬著亞連的脖子，一邊瘋狂幹著亞連。

亞連的叫聲一直卡在喉頭，怎樣都不願意叫出聲，但帝奇不想輕易放過亞連，他看著他壓抑的模樣就顯得越興奮，抽幹的速度與頻率都逐漸提高，龜頭磨蹭過亞連的敏感點時，終於把亞連磨到忍不住喊出一些意味不明的詞彙。帝奇舔過亞連的喉結，邊呢喃著叫給我聽啊少年，邊把手磨上亞連的陰囊，再一次地揉壓加上幹進體內的凶狠，一再逼著亞連喪失理智。

「啊、帝奇！」亞連開始哭喊出聲，被快感逼到喪失自我，他開始想要逃離過多的快感，帝奇卻只是把他囚禁在懷裡操幹地更加大力，陰囊拍在亞連的臀部上發出淫靡的拍擊聲，抽插的水聲跟帝奇的喘氣聲也不斷迴盪在室內，亞連的腦袋徒剩一片空白，被快感炸得已經連停都喊不出，所有聲音開始逐漸哽住，直到他身體感受到逐漸要噴灑而出的射精感，卻被帝奇硬生生以指腹抵住。

亞連的理智像是被他從遠方扯過來、撞回去腦子裡，他要帝奇停下他的行為，卻只是換來帝奇以吻堵住他的雙唇。

他的腸壁被肉冠攪弄著，推開、擠進、蹭上，磨著他的前列腺，陰毛與陰囊在股間刮蹭與撞著，過多的快感讓亞連覺得自己浮在半空中，他喊著停、不要，但一再被忽視，在體內肆無忌憚撕裂他的凶器沒有停止的打算，他甚至把亞連抱上坐在他腿上，讓他更加深入他體內。

他偏著頭在帝奇的耳邊哭叫著，帝奇的那雙眼睛看向他再一次澆融他，他的形體逐漸化為一攤液體直到與他融為一體。

帝奇把手挪開，讓亞連的陰莖隨著他的抽插搖擺著身軀蹭上他的腹部，將淫液弄髒他的襯衫，也因為這摩擦產生的快感，終於忍不住射出濃濁的精液在兩人之間。

帝奇的陰莖被亞連因為射精而開始痙攣的內部給擠壓著，他咬著牙地用力抽幹了幾下，也終於把精液射灑在亞連的體內。

帝奇保持著陰莖還深埋在亞連體內的姿勢將他抱在懷裡，感受懷中的男孩尚在快感的餘韻中失神，他開始考慮是不是該換個姿勢再一次操著他的少年，讓他體驗更加徹底的快樂。

帝奇決定順從本能，他將亞連扳過身側躺在沙發上，親吻著他還穿著襪子的腳踝。

弄髒、我要把少年弄得更髒，讓他身體裡充滿著我。帝奇的性慾再次高漲，他的陰莖完全沒有軟下的跡象，他再一次挺進亞連的體內，像是要把亞連操到無法再起一般。

「我愛你喔，少年。」

他親吻著亞連的眼簾，讓亞連的穴口再次被他操出白沫。


End file.
